1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support system for mounting a carrier on the frame of a bicycle, and more specifically, the handle bars of the bicycle. The invention also relates to the support system and the carrier mounted by the support system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known in the art are various systems for supporting steel wire, wooden weave, or canvas carriers on the handle bars of a bicycle. Examples of such systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,479, Dennis, Aug. 6, 1935, U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,376, Aleks, Apr. 13, 1948, U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,446, Pawsat, Feb. 21, 1950, U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,624, Aleks, Dec. 28, 1948, U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,846, Pawsat, Jul. 30, 1940, U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,111, Glenny et al, Nov. 27, 1951 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,318, Irwin, Jan. 17, 1989. In all of the patented systems, the systems include clamp means mounted on the handle bars. In all of the patents except the Irwin patent, the carriers are attached to the clamp means either by brackets or by screw and bolt arrangements. In the Irwin patent, clamp means 12 are included as part of the bracket 10. The bracket engages with an attachment sleeve 18 which is mounted on the back wall of the frame 16 of a bag.